


Hope

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, M/M, Memory Loss, Oblivious Dean, PTSD you could say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't remember how Castiel saved him from hell.</p><p>But Castiel does. He also remembers how they fell in love with each other as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't come up with this! It's inspired by a post from tumblr. I just remembered the post and felt like I just had to write this!

Castiel remembers every second, every gruesome scene of hell. He can tell you the exact numbers of Demons he killed, the exact amount of seconds he spent in the pit. He can tell you that he went to hell as an obedient son who was told to save the Michael sword. 

Looking back on it he can also tell you the exact moment he turned from an obedient son into the angel he is now. The moment he saw Dean's soul. As torn and twisted as it was, it was still the most beautiful and bright soul he has ever seen. He raced past demons no longer wanting to kill he ran through hell and reached Dean Winchester, cradling his torn soul close to his chest and pulling as hard as he could.

He remembers how Dean revolted at first, forty years of hell left a little demonic spark in the bright, bright soul. He remembered thinking that he should be disgusted by a cruelty like that, a work of his father so brutally ripped apart. But he didn't he felt himself connect to the beautiful soul, he felt himself fall in love with the human. 

And then they resurfaced and he screamed, from the top of his lungs. 'DEAN WINCHESTER HAS BEEN SAVED' He shouted, making trees around the grave fall over, still resonating with grace. He probably took longer than necessary putting together the pieces of Dean's soul. He knows this soul by heart, where its secrets are hidden, where its love lies, its pain, its joy, childhood memories and the horrors of growing up. He came to hate John Winchester for all he did to his wonderful human, he came to mourn Mary Winchester because he saw Dean's pain in every single one of his memories, he came to love Bobby Singer for he was the father Dean and Sam deserved. He felt protective over Sam Winchester. He suffered through every moment of hell. These were the memories and the part of Dean's soul that were revolting against being fixed. Castiel soothed them with grace, carefully knitting them to the bright, bright soul. Something everyone had warned him not to do but he couldn't leave this human broken.

When he was done hours later he felt a presence in his mind. He knew it was Dean.

'Who are you?' The man asked. 

'I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord and I have rescued you from hell.' He told him. Castiel felt Dean retreat from his mind for a moment before coming back more present. His whole grace lit up with the warmth of Dean's soul. It was a soul in love. Castiel smiled.

'Thank you.' Dean said. Castiel smiled to himself. 

'It was my pleasure.' Castiel replied and heard a full, loud laugh. He felt the righteous man's happiness and he couldn't help but feel happiness himself. 

Castiel took even more time rebuilding every inch of Dean's body. Careful to place every freckle in the same spot as before, to curve every line of his body just right, to sculpture his face perfectly. Dean was in his mind all through the act of rebuilding him and they talked and fell in love even more.

 

It hurt, tor Castiel's newly feeling heart in two as he heard Dean use his name with so much disgust and fear after the poor psychic ignored his warning. It made his grace ache when he entered that warehouse with his new vessel and the first thing the man he loved did was shoot him. It took all self-control Castiel had gathered in his long life to not beg Dean to remember, to not pull his close against his chest and force his soul to be a part of him again. 

 

That had been so many years ago and Castiel still hoped. He hoped that maybe one day Dean would remember how they fell in love and not only remember the horrors of hell but also how Castiel fixed him. And he vowed to himself that he'd stay with Dean until the hunter remembered.


End file.
